The invention relates to a soldered/brazed condenser of the general type disclosed by EP 0 867 670 A2.
In the known condenser, after the soldering/brazing process the dryer/filter cartridge is moved into the collector, positioned there and the collector is then closed in a pressure-tight fashion by a screwed connection. Since the dryer/filter cartridge is not subjected to the high temperatures of the soldering/brazing process, it is constructed from plastic and connected to the closure lid by a clip connection, and as a result the dryer/filter cartridge can, on the one hand, be mounted together with the closure lid, but, in the case of a repair or servicing, it can also be replaced together with the closure lid.
The design and the function of such a condenser are described more precisely in DE-A 42 38 853.
In the course of the development of such a soldered/brazed coolant condenser, EP-A 1 079 186 has already proposed a nonreplaceable dryer cartridge which is arranged in a collector which at the end side in each case has a closed connection. Such a dryer can therefore not be replaced without disruption. A disadvantage with this known dryer which is not replaceable is that it is not secured in the collector but rather can move within the collector. This leads to undesired abrasion and noises.